Deep Trouble
|-|Main= |image1=File:DeepTrouble.png|thumb |caption1=Artwork |role=Offensive |specialty=Underwater Combat |health=300 |weapons=R.P.G.W.S. / Sea-4 Explosive Piranha Gun / Urchin Mine R.P.G.B.F. / Sensor Mine |abilities=Brine Cannon Fish Tank Underwater Expert |voice_actor=Unknown }} is a Offensive Champion in Insaniteam. Specializing in underwater combat, this diving suit-clad creature is great for dealing with enemies in water and soaking up damage (pun intended). Deep Trouble, as he is known by his fellows Champions, comes from parts unknown; his gender, face, and even species are completely unknown to basically anybody. All that '''is' known about him is his almost psychotic passion for water and everything wet and soggy, as well as his irresistible urge to shoot hungry sharks at his enemies.'' It's not quite apparent where Deep Trouble came from, other than the obvious answer of "the ocean." He just showed up one day during one of the Insaniteam's missions, minding his own business. When one of the enemy soldiers accidentally attacked him, Deep Trouble became enraged and pulverized the poor man. He went on a horrific rampage into the enemy base, and in the process of doing so, inadvertently completed the mission. Impressed by his skills, the Insaniteam immediately recruited him. He has since taken on the role of "underwater combat expert". *Can remain underwater indefinitely *Can walk on the bottom of water *Projectiles move faster underwater *Slower than average movement speed *Slow projectile speed on land *Large hitbox Deep Trouble is incredibly quiet, never actually saying anything or even making noises. He has a tendency to go along with whatever get-rich-quick schemes Geiger has in mind and usually acts as his muscle. Because of his silence, his level of intelligence is difficult to ascertain, as he usually just obeys any orders he is given. Deep Trouble has an odd passion for water and everything drenched in it. He prefers to spend as much of his time as physically possible underwater and staying out of water for too long causes him to become anxious and irritable. When enraged, he can become a force to be reckoned with; his armored diving suit and formidable physical strength make him a frightening figure to deal with when angered. |-|Abilities= |-|Unlockables= |-|Achievements= For information on Deep Trouble's Achievements, see here. |-|Trivia= *Deep Trouble is one of four Champions whose names consist of two words. *Deep Trouble's role as a tank-ish character is, as mentioned above, a pun on the fact that, when he activates his Fish Tank ability, he is able to "soak" up damage, referring to his water theming. *Despite his gender technically being unknown, Deep Trouble is still referred to with masculine pronouns. *The shape and general look of Deep Trouble's diving suit was inspired by bathyspheres, old spherical submersibles that lacked power of their own and were lowered into the water via winches. *'R.P.G.W.S.:' **The name is a reference to the RPG-7, a rocket launcher whose name is an acronym for "rocket-propelled grenade". **The sharks that it fires are vastly too small to be actual great white sharks, which can reach 20 feet in length. *'R.P.G.B.F.:' **Like the R.P.G.W.S., the name is a reference to the RPG-7. **The name is also a reference to the 1957 song "Great Balls of Fire" by Jerry Lee Lewis. *'Sea-4 Explosive:' **The weapon's name is a reference to Composition C-4, a common type of plastic explosive. *'Brine Cannon:' **The tool's ability to damage enemies below a certain health percentage is a reference to the phrase "rub salt in someone's wounds", which means to make an injury, whether physical or emotional, feel even worse. Category:Champions Category:Offensive Champions